


home

by castorous



Series: miracles in december [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Based on a Bruno Mars Song, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Songfic, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castorous/pseuds/castorous
Summary: "I don't need to build a house of stoneCause wherever you are's where I call home"





	home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soapbubblesoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/gifts).



> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE FIC!!!
> 
> i have finally written this!!!! i have been dying to write this for ages and i've finally done it! 
> 
> this fic is based off a song by bruno major called "home" and i highly recommend listening to it as you read!
> 
> and this going to be a gift for kira, since she is the whole reason why this fic exists, she posted a few gifs of yifan and yixing, and they are basically the clothes they are wearing in this fic! so please look at this [ thread](https://twitter.com/soyifab/status/986246821570899968?s=21) before you read this!! the two of us have been talking about this fic for AGES, i wont list the details but you can check out our thread convo [ here](https://twitter.com/showxings/status/986248067266445312?s=21)
> 
> kira i love you i owe this all to you!! enjoy!!
> 
> (btw, there will be a sequel to this fic muahhahaah)

_Yifan hates winter._

 

He hates it with every fiber of his being. But he has to endure it every day when he drives to and from work. The cold air makes him grumpy, as it makes him realize just how far away he is from his favorite source of warmth, his own personal sunshine. To Yifan, winter is the harbinger of loneliness.

 

To make things even worse, his day in the office was dreadful. Secretaries and assistants were running in and out of the CEO’s office, making Yifan go crazy over the stocks he was carefully monitoring over the past few months. His day was filled with conference meetings and contract signings, his back aching from sitting too long, his ‘angry bird eyebrows’, as Yixing likes to call them, were tightly knitted.

 

Fatigue and frustration plagued him as he trotted towards his car, his body shivering due to the harsh bite of the icy cold. He easily steered the vehicle out of the car park and onto the busy streets of Beijing, quickly weaving his way through the familiar streets.

 

_By now, the route home is something he remembers by heart._

 

♬♬♬

 

_Yixing loves winter._

 

Being a painter, Yixing spends most his time working in the warmth of his and Yifan's shared home. The latter had turned one of their vacant rooms into a personal art studio for Yixing as a birthday gift a few years back. Yixing loves being able to huddle up by the fireplace, wrapped up in heavy woolen blankets and sweaters with his little pet bunny snuggled up on his lap. He especially loves the snow and is amazed by how each tiny snowflake is different and unique in their own ways, no two snowflakes being identical in this word.

 

Yixing loves painting the winter. He loves how the season manages to look gorgeous despite being all white and blue. Painting frozen lakes and snow-covered hills allow him to practice his color mixing and shading skills. It is also convenient for him as he had just run out of warm colored paints and is too lazy to run down to the store and get some more.

 

He had just finished painting and is idly walking around the house. He has the speaker on and is softly singing along to the lyrics. He ends up sitting by the window sill near the patio, with one leg bent and placed on the white wood, whilst the other is placed firmly on the carpeted floors.

 

leaning his head against the chilled window, Yixing's focus lands on the forest outside. The normally green pine trees are covered in a blanket of the cold, white fluff. He notices the small indents on the ground and smiles when he sees a small, brown hare emerging from a burrow in the ground. He is still subconsciously singing, his mind drifting off and his gaze roams across the nature outside.

 

Yixing is so unfazed and at peace that he does not notice the muted sounds of a key being inserted into its lock.

 

♬♬♬

 

After being together for years, Yifan has learned that when it comes to Yixing; he is not a fan of loud noises. Thus, Yifan is subconsciously reminded to remain relatively quiet as he turns around and closes the door shut. He slips his designer leather shoes off and places them neatly on the wooden shoe rack on the left side. Yixing is also a bit of a clean freak, which is something Yifan has always teased at.

 

Slowly, Yifan walks down the hallway, making sure to check each of the rooms on the way in attempt to locate his boyfriend. Even after looking in three of the rooms, Yifan still had no luck in finding Yixing. As the taller male was about to call for the other, he hears the soft singing of his lover at the far end of the hallway. He gently pads towards his destination, simultaneously reaching his right hand out to grasp at the doorknob. But before he has the chance to push open the door, the angelic voice of his lover has intensified.

 

_"There's no life, without love they say_

_None worth having anyway, you're a mystery to me some days_

_But that's what keeps me sane, the heart that yearns is always young, but you can't love just anyone, it's been a while since 21, but I still feel the same"_

 

The fatigue and frustration Yifan had once possessed immediately vanishes as he listens to his boyfriend sing. Yifan inwardly coos as he recognizes the slightly accented English Yixing is speaking. Without further delay, he quietly turns the metal knob to the right and pushes the door open.

 

He is greeted by the sight of his boyfriend, who has his head tilted away from the businessman. Yixing has not moved from his spot by the window and is singing along to the music. Yifan lets his eyes roam his lover's body-- he notices the small dollops of white paint splattered across Yixing's light blue button up, Yifan is sure that some of the white acrylic has landed on the younger's jeans, too. But since the fabric is also white, the paint would go unnoticed by the naked eye, hidden in plain sight.

 

Yifan's eyes slowly move upwards, to Yixing's beautiful face. He smiles as he notices the younger's dimple disappearing and reappearing as his lips mouth the words to the song. Yifan cannot help but lean against the door frame as he silently watches Yixing. His smile growing even wider as painter continues to sing.

 

_"So take me home, don't spare the horses_

_Away to the silence I need_

_Take me home, don't spare the horses_

_Away to a gossamer breeze_

_I don't need to build a house of stone_

_Cause wherever you are's where I call home_

 

_Cause we're just you me, can drink and laugh and dance 'till 3_

_Cause I have everything I need, when I'm with you alone_

_Home is where we stay all night, no roof above our starry sky_

_I'd lie here 'till the day I die, and our time together's flown"_

 

By the time Yixing has finished singing the second verse, he has already noticed the tall presence in the room and is grinning as he beckons Yifan closer. Once they are at touching distance, Yifan raises his right hand to caress the younger's cheek. The smaller male immediately leaning into the touch, lips still singing along to the gentle chorus. Yifan does not say anything, he does not need to. He just simply stares into his lover's eyes, both silently understanding the amount of affection they have for one another.

 

Suddenly, Yixing begins to sit upright, he shifts until he has Yifan standing between his legs. Both of the latter's large calloused hands are cupping Yixing's face now, the younger’s hands tightening their hold on Yifan’s arms. The artist stares thoughtfully at Yifan, eyes showcasing a hint of concern and anxiety. Yifan was about to ask what was wrong but Yixing lips had beat him to it as he continues singing.

 

_"And I know I've made mistakes at times,_

_every now and then I've made you cry,_

_for that I'm sorry, but they were few and far between,_

_we're closer now than we've ever been, and you know I'm sorry_

 

_I used to wonder, why I'm here, no rhyme no reason would appear,_

_but since we've met, it's loud and clear,_

_I'm here to see you, home"_

 

The melody fades out as the silence floods in. It is Yixing who breaks the silence by wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and whispering, "welcome home".

 

The warmth radiating from Yixing's body overpowers the cold winter air, causing Yifan to mold himself around his little ball of sunshine. The latter is speechless, as he lets the lyrics of the song sink in. Yes, they have been through the highs and lows together, but that has simply made them stronger as a couple. There is no regret behind all that has happened and Yifan is glad to have Yixing by his side, forever.

 

Because no matter where they are or what happens, Yifan only wants to be with Yixing.

 

_By now, the route that leads to Yixing is something he remembers by heart._

 

"I love you, Yixing."

 

"I love you, too. So, so, much."

 

♬♬♬

 

It is already nightfall when the two lovebirds huddled on the floor by the fire, backs leaning against the sofa as their limbs tangled together underneath the warm duvet. Yixing has made them each a cup of hot chocolate, making Yifan hum in delight as he sips on the bittersweet drink. Neither of them wanted to move, wanting to stay like this forever.

 

Yifan finally realizes why Yixing loves the winter so much. The idea of simply being close to your lover and sharing the same warmth is enough to show affection. The quiet and peaceful ambiance makes tender moments even more precious. The stillness of the nature outside makes it seem as if time has stopped, freezing beautiful memories in place. Yifan realizes that as long as he is with Yixing, winter really isn’t that lonely.

 

Yixing has his head on Yifan's shoulder and is about to drift off into sleep. Yifan gently places a kiss atop his auburn hair, mumbling,

 

"Maybe winter isn't so bad after all."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments pleaseee!!
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/showxings) !


End file.
